


Even Stranger Things: Part One

by fanficsfromtheupsidedown



Series: Even Stranger Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsfromtheupsidedown/pseuds/fanficsfromtheupsidedown
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Even Stranger Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136693
Kudos: 1





	Even Stranger Things: Part One

A 1973 black Ford Capri sped into the Hawkins High School parking lot, Cherry Bomb by The Runaways blasting through its stereo. The car itself wasn't much to look at—it had obviously been through some things—but its entrance onto the campus was more than enough to gain the attention of the students standing outside. If nothing else, they made sure to get out of its way as the driver found a place to park. By the time the car shut off, any onlookers were more than curious to know who was behind the wheel. After a moment or two, their wait was over, because the door swung open and out stepped a tall, slender girl with messy, raven-colored hair. She was dressed in all-black denim, save her tight-fitting white crop top and platform boots. Her face was partially hidden behind dark sunglasses, but her full lips were pulled down into a sort of scowl. Despite her thin build, she had a commanding air about her, and at the moment, that air was commanding for people to stay back. She was clearly not someone to be messed with.

She slammed the car door shut, but the hinges were worn out, causing the door to bounce back and smack her on the butt. She stumbled forward before quickly whipping around and kicking it closed with a growl. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to her right to see a guy gaping in her direction. "What are you lookin' at?" she snapped. With that, she strode off toward the school building.

Andi Marsh, despite her angry demeanor, wasn't mean, per say. Sure, she had an attitude and a mouth that ran away from her at the best of times, but she typically wasn't this rude. She had a reason to be peeved, though—it was her first day at a new school in a new town. She'd come all the way from Chicago, Illinois to Hawkins, Indiana, all so that her father could take the open police chief position. She hadn't had any say in the matter, which was why she was so mad about it. She had been doing fine in Chicago, but here she was, having to start all over just in time for her senior year of high school.

From where Robin Buckley stood on the sidewalk leading up to the school, she could see the majority of the parking lot. At that moment, however, she had her arms crossed and her eyes glued to the new girl. She couldn't decide what to make of her. The tough demeanor and irritable attitude seemed all too familiar. Nonetheless, there was something interesting about this girl and Robin wasn't one to be easily scared—actually, she oftentimes laughed in the face of danger. As Andi neared, looking royally miffed, Robin seized her opportunity and called out, "Hey, Joan Jett."

Andi stopped in her tracks and turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw Robin standing there, smirking, and she quirked an eyebrow above the top rim of her sunglasses as she sized the other girl up. "Hey, Blondie," she countered.

Robin gave a small smile and nodded a bit. "Good one," she said.

"I know." Without another word, Andi flashed Robin a sly grin and disappeared inside the school building.

Robin raised her eyebrows and watched as Andi sauntered away. Yes, there was definitely something interesting about the new girl.

Lunch period found Andi walking through the school parking lot amid a gang of leather-clad kids with cigarettes dangling from their mouths. Andi was the only one who didn't have a smoking stick between her lips—hers was unlit and shoved in her jacket pocket. She didn't really want to be hanging around these kids, but they'd taken her under their wings and claimed her as one of their own before homeroom was even over.

Chris, the seemingly designated leader of the group, leaned back against a nearby car, taking a long drag on his cigarette as he ran a hair through his tangled, white-blond hair. "What do you guys say to coming over to my place tonight and getting shit-faced in my basement?"

Everyone nodded and muttered their agreement to this idea except for Andi. From behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses, Andi's eyes scanned the parking lot for an escape route, her arms crossed over her chest and a bored expression on her face. Andi spotted Robin a few cars over, and she let out a sigh. "As much fun as that sounds," Andi said, beginning to walk away from the small cluster of teens, "I think I'm gonna have to pass. I'll catch you guys later."

Lisa, Chris's girlfriend, scoffed. "What, are you scared your daddy's gonna find out?"

It hadn't taken long for the news to spread around the student body that Andi was the daughter of the new Hawkins Police Chief, and now, much to her dismay, it was common knowledge. Andi glanced at the group over her shoulder. "No," she said as her gaze fixed on Lisa, "I just have better things to do than get wasted in your boyfriend's dingy basement on a Tuesday night." With that, she turned and closed the distance between her and Robin, ignoring the taunts being thrown her way.

Just as Robin opened the driver's side door of a brown Datsun, Andi called, "Hey, Blondie! Where're you headed?"

Robin glanced up and smiled when she saw Andi. "Work release," she answered. "Did you get tired of your new buddies?" Her eyes cut over to where Chris, Lisa, and the others were talking and laughing obnoxiously loud.

Andi followed Robin's gaze and frowned. "Yeah," she said. "They're not really my type."

Robin raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Right," she said, giving Andi a once-over. Judging by appearances alone, Andi should've fit in with that crowd perfectly. "Why's that?"

Andi shrugged. "They pick too many fights."

"Oh, so, what were you doing outside the bathrooms this morning? Was that a lover's quarrel?"

"I was just finishing what that guy started." Andi had a problem with being told what to do, especially when it was coming from someone her age who didn't know what they were talking about. "He pushed first."

Robin just shook her head, laughed, and said, "I've gotta get to work. I'll see you around, Joan Jett." She moved as if to get into her car, then stopped and glanced back to Andi. "Wanna ditch the rest of the day and come watch me shelve movies and tell 10-year-old boys they can't rent Fast Times?"

"Sure as hell beats gym class and getting drunk in Chris's basement."


End file.
